Ervas
Ervas são plantas freqüentemente usadas por bruxas como ingredientes que podem ser incorporados em feitiços. Elas são fornecidos pela Natureza e demonstraram ter suas próprias propriedades mágicas . As diferentes ervas têm diferentes usos em que eles podem ser usados tanto para ajudar e prejudicar os outros. Em The Vampire Diaries, as propriedades mágicas das ervas são provadas pela primeira vez por Gloria no episódio The End of the Affair, quando ela afirma que ela usou "feitiços e ervas" para abrandar seu envelhecimento. Em Toda a Série The Vampire Diaries Verbena Verbena é uma erva popular que é freqüentemente usada em ambas as séries de TV. Verificou-se que as plantas são tóxicas quando são tocadas ou ingeridas por vampiros, e quando é ingerida ou usada por humanos, isso evitará que sejam controlados por vampiros. Como os efeitos tóxicos para os vampiros foram datados do século 10, quando a família Mikaelson foi transformada em Vampiros Originais. Esther, a bruxa original e a mãe de seus filhos com o marido Mikael, modificaram o feitiço original de imortalidade criado por Qetsiyah e, em vez disso, chamaram a antiga Árvore de Carvalho Branco para emprestar sua imortalidade a seu marido e filhos. Esse feitiço perturbou a Natureza, e assim a Natureza tentou criar um equilíbrio, tornando as flores que cresceram na base da árvore (verbena) tóxicas para esses seres recém-criados. Também se tornou tóxico para a prole dos vampiros Originais. Os seres humanos mais frequentemente adicionam verbena ao perfume, chá ou café, pois ingerir é muito mais infalível do que vestê-la em jóias ou roupas, pois um vampiro experiente pode senti-lo e tirá-lo. Ingerir verbena tem o benefício adicional de desencorajar os vampiros de se alimentar da pessoa, à medida que a verbena infunde no sangue e pode envenenar um vampiro que bebe com eles. Um vampiro que toca verbena será queimado de forma relativamente ruim, dependendo de sua potência, e se beberem, comerem ou são injetados com a erva, um vampiro se tornará incrivelmente fraco e febril até o ponto de inconsciência. Wolfsbane Wolfsbane, também conhecido como Aconite e Blue Rocket, tem efeitos semelhantes sobre lobisomens que a Verbena tem em vampiros. Primeiro descoberto no episódio Plan B, foi usado para torturar Mason para dizer a verdade sobre Katherine e a Selenita. Surpreendentemente, é uma erva de uso comum de lobisomens para beber como um chá na noite de Lua Cheia, como ingerindo-o antes de suas transformações, pode enfraquecê-los o suficiente para reduzir as chances de se libertar de suas restrições e ferir alguém enquanto eles são mudados. Esta mistura é dita por Mason para provar como "ácido de bateria". Ainda é desconhecido por que exatamente wolfsbane é tóxico para lobisomens, especialmente considerando a origem das espécies de lobisomens até hoje ainda é desconhecida. Sálvia Sálvia tem uma variedade de usos mágicos no mundo oculto, mais comumente conhecido como uma erva nativa americana usada para limpeza e purificação do auto e / ou de um lugar. Tem uma longa história enraizada na Feitiçaria européia também. Sage é uma planta de imortalidade e vida, e com suas propriedades como uma erva de purificação, faz sentido usar isso em uma mistura para extrair informações, como no ritual Voodoo usado por Gloria na introdução. Além disso, em All My Children, Esther lançou um feitiço de privacidade em um pacote de sálvia antes de queimá-la. A fumaça flutuou ao redor da sala e criou uma barreira insonorizada que impedirá que vampiros ou híbridos espionem suas conversas com Elena e Finn. Sálvia parece ser uma erva comumente usada para bruxas norueguesas de idade, tendo sido freqüentemente usado por Esther, Dahlia e Freya em toda a série The Originals. Sálvia Divina Primeiro mostrado junto com bruxelas e verbenas no episódio Disturbing Behavior, a erva foi tradicionalmente usada misturada em água ou queimada como incenso para provocar visão psíquica. Pode-se supor que Gloria usou essa erva para ajudá-la a se conectar à mente de Stefan. Witch Hazel Mostrado Em Disturbing Behavior, era um dos ingredientes necessários para um ritual Voodoo que Gloria costumava torturar informações de Stefan. Não se sabe muito sobre esta erva e é potencial na série. Em herboristeria natural, é conhecido por seu uso na adivinhação, então poderia ter sido usado por sua capacidade de se estabelecer uma conexão com a força vital de Stefan para ver em sua mente. Carvalho Branco A Árvore de Carvalho Branco é um dos objetos eternos da Natureza. Sua madeira é a única coisa que pode matar um Vampiro Original. Seu uso contra os vampiros vem da gênese da raça dos vampiros e é a fonte de sua imortalidade. Nos sistemas de crenças heráldicos e mágicos, o carvalho representa a abundância, criando sua própria sorte, foco e determinação a longo prazo, sucesso e tocando sua própria fonte de energia divina. Entre as populações nórdicas (como os vikings), o carvalho era sagrado para Odin e era um símbolo do conhecimento supremo. Na verdade, Odin pendia apenas a esta árvore para adquirir conhecimento divino e para dar à humanidade o "supremo segredo" (As Runas, Old Norse for "secret"). Na religião greco-romana, esta era uma árvore sagrada para Zeus / Júpiter, o Pai-Todo. Erva de Silenciação Mágica No episódio The Ties That Bind, a mãe de Bonnie, Abby, usou uma erva para destruir Bonnie inconsciente, embora o nome da erva nunca tenha sido mencionado. Abby informou mais tarde a Bonnie que a erva tinha silenciado a magia de Bonnie e, como Abby advertiu sua filha para não tentar nenhum feitiço, poderia assumir que tentar fazer magia sob o efeito dessa erva seria perigoso ou deixaria um mal sucedido. Foi usado mais uma vez por Abby em A View to a Kill, para subjugar Bonnie na tentativa de limpar sua mente de qualquer influência obscura. No entanto, eles se mostraram ineficazes contra o poder da Expressão quando ela acordou pouco depois, com toda a sua mágica ainda facilmente acessível. Foi usado pela terceira vez em Bonnie por Enzo. Ervas de Reversão da Escuridão Em Break On Through, Abby e Bonnie fizeram uma mistura de ervas para serem usadas em um feitiço que reverteria o dano causado a uma psique quebrada em um esforço para curar Alaric de seu alter ego escuro. É teorizado foi de ser um efeito colateral do uso excessivo do poder de ressuscitar do Anel Gilbert. De acordo com Abby, o feitiço usado era comum entre as bruxas que ficaram obcecadas com a Magia Negra o que resultou em que elas agem sobre seus impulsos mais sombrios devido a uma perda de autocontrole. As ervas deveriam ser bebidas duas vezes ao dia para trabalhar. Ervas da floresta de Qetsiyah A poderosa bruxa Qetsiyah mostrou um uso significativo de várias ervas, plantas e raízes de origem desconhecida em sua prática mágica. Um dos feitiços mais poderosos realizados com tal é talvez o realizado em Original Sin, que conectou a mente de um doppelgänger Salvatore com seu progenitor Imortal, Silas, usando um círculo de ervas selvagens variadas que ela reuniu da floresta circundante, incluindo videiras e flores com tons amarelos e roxos que são vagamente remanescentes de uma variedade de hibiscos tropicais. Essas ervas e plantas permitiram que Qetsiyah desativasse os poderes telepaticos de Silas através de sua conexão com seu doppelgänger, Stefan Salvatore. À medida que o feitiço foi lançado, a vida vegetal variada foi incendiada. Ervas Psicotrópicas Em I'll Remember, Lucas Parker ajudou Elena Gilbert a superar a morte de seu amor Damon Salvatore fornecendo-lhe antigas ervas psicotrópicas. Quando é derramado, incendiado e misturado com água, as ervas produzem um vapor que tem um efeito alucinógeno sobre aqueles que o tomam. Isso permitiu a Elena ver e interagir com uma versão alucinatória de Damon sempre que ela gostava. No entanto, um efeito secundário perigoso dessas ervas é que eles reduzem as inibições de seus usuários, e no caso de Elena, que era um vampiro, isso aumentou sua fome e fez com que ela começasse a se alimentar novamente. Ervas de Reversão da Bela Adormecida Em I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie, aparentemente, usou uma erva desconhecida que se assemelha a lavanda seca e flores brancas secas, juntamente com velas e vários grimoires, e executou o Feitiço de Reversão da Bela Adormecida para despertar Elena. Embora Kai tenha afirmado que o feitiço não teve lacunas, Bonnie conseguiu reverter o feitiço sem que nenhuma delas morra no processo. Em Toda a Série The Originals A Série The Originals apresentou muitas das ervas acima mencionadas, como vervain e wolfsbane, juntamente com algumas outras plantas e ervas usadas em feitiços e poções. Um exemplo do uso das ervas discutidas anteriormente incluem os vampiros sob a liderança de Marcel Gerard, que todos começaram a se inocular com pequenas quantidades de vervanas para garantir que não pudessem ser obrigados por vampiros originais sem alguma dificuldade. Além disso, Mary Dumas, uma Anciã Clan dos Lobos Crescentes, usou uma mancha de lixo ardente para limpar uma área do Bayou depois de suspeitar que a tempestade de raiva foi causada por magia. Cânfora Em Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah foi à loja do Jardim Gris para recuperar a cânfora com o nome de Sophie como ingrediente em uma mistura de ervas que ajudaria a baixar a febre de Hayley depois que ela foi amaldiçoada com A Agulha das Dores (através de seu link para Sophie) por Agnes. Agnes pretendia usar o objeto negro para induzir um aborto em Hayley e matar a filha híbrida de Hayley, a quem ela acreditava que traria a morte a todas as bruxas. Na vida real, o cânfora é uma resina usada em encantos de sorte e acredita-se que seja um repelente muito forte, banindo tanto no plano espiritual quanto no plano físico. Artemísia Artemísia parece ser uma erva bastante versátil, produzindo uma variedade de efeitos quando misturada com outras ervas. Em Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah afirmou que a mistura de artemísia com sálvia cria um poderoso repelente de vampiros quando confrontado por Marcel. Era possível que ela simplesmente estica, mas depois aprendemos com sua habilidade em hermes devido à mãe. Em The Other Girl in New Orleans, Freya Mikaelson mencionou que ela havia injetado Tristan de Martel com uma mistura de flor de hibisco e artemísia, a fim de contrariar qualquer verbena em seu sistema. No campo, a artemísia é ocasionalmente confundida com absinto (veja abaixo) e está associada à Lua e à feminilidade. É conhecido por ser um ingrediente excelente para feitiços de adivinhação e proteção, o que talvez seja a razão pela qual Rebekah afirmou que funcionou bem como um repelente de vampiros. Rosa Em Moon Over Bourbon Street, as três recém ressuscitadas bruxas da Colheita Monique, Abigail e Davina usaram sua magia para reviver rosas cortadas e secas enquanto praticavam no Lycée,. Em Live and Let Die, Esther, enquanto possuía a bruxa Lenore, tentou localizar Davina usando três pétalas de rosa em uma tigela de água, juntamente com várias gotas de seu sangue. No entanto, não teve êxito devido ao poderoso feitiço de Davina. No herbalismo, as rosas significam abundância, beleza, clarificação e bênçãos, sonhos, cura emocional, amizade, proteção, purificação, amor romântico, sigilo, amor próprio, espiritualidade. Em quase todas as culturas, essas plantas são consagradas às deusas (ou às vezes aos deuses) do amor e da beleza. Na feitiçaria moderna, também é usado como ingrediente geral do feitiço; As rosas podem ser usadas para substituir qualquer flor em um feitiço, se o praticante não tiver uma certa flor na mão. Camomila As flores de camomila secas foram usadas por Genevieve para aliviar o sofrimento de Hayley enquanto ela era afetada por um hex da morte em A Closer Walk With Thee. O chá de camomila, no entanto, demonstrou ser bebido regularmente por Esther (enquanto possui Cassie). Em Alive and Kicking, Klaus disse que as flores desta planta ficaram selvagens perto de sua casa de infância, e que Esther costumava usá-las para fazer chá de camomila, o que odiava. Em herblore, a camomila é conhecida por suas propriedades relaxantes e muitas vezes é usada como remédio herbal para insônia e ansiedade. Kandahār Root Uma planta cuja raiz se assemelha vagamente à de um ramo longo e espesso. Foi tentada a ser usado por Davina em conjunto com um feitiço desvinculação poderoso o suficiente para liberar Marcel e Josh da sireline de Klaus, mas ela foi prejudicada por Kol, que destruiu a raiz por ordem de Esther para evitar ter de machucar Davina si mesma. A raiz é provavelmente uma erva cujas faculdades estão ligadas à coerção ou libertação. Tomando o nome da cidade afegã afegã, Kandahār (ou Qandahār), a raiz é possivelmente uma planta nativa desta área. Orquídeas Merlock Esta flor e suas raízes foram amplamente utilizadas por Esther para feitiços de manipulação mental, particularmente por seu marido depois que ele voltou da batalha em uma fúria. Ela usaria suas pétalas para colocá-lo a dormir enquanto ela conserta sua mente com feitiços, e então usaria as raízes da mesma planta para despertá-lo assim que ela estivesse pronto. Esta orquídea rara também foi usada por Esther para seduzir Elijah enquanto ela lançava feitiços para derrubar o feitiço de modificação da memória que lançou 1.000 anos antes de fazer Elijah esquecer que ele matou Tatia da sedução de sangue do vampiro recém-nascido. As orquídeas Merlock são uma planta parasitária e requerem manutenção específica para poderem ser utilizadas, como explicado por Ansel, que muitas vezes colecionou as orquídeas para ela quando as usou para acalmar Mikael. As pétalas têm propriedades narcolépticas e soporíferas, enquanto a raiz possui as qualidades opostas e é usada para despertar as sedadas pelas pétalas e para quebrar a magia sobre a pessoa. Lobelia Em Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Cassie disse a Rebekah que os "pacientes" do O Asilo da Viúva Fauline recebem cápsulas contendo flores de Lobelia, o que torna impossível se concentrar e, assim, diminui a habilidade de uma bruxa de realizar magia, pois requer concentração em ordem para produzir efeitos. Eles também foram usados contra Vincent e Freya. No herbalismo, Lobelia tem uma longa história de uso por vários povos como um nervine, anti-asmático, emético e como um substituto do tabaco (na verdade, ele realmente funciona nos receptores de nicotina como um antagonista da nicotina, embora não contenha nicotina). Tanto os nativos americanos quanto os praticantes de medicina popular recomendaram que fosse fumado para a asma, e diminui os desejos de nicotina. Lobelia cai sob a influência do planeta Neptuno e é freqüentemente usado na feitiçaria para feitiços de amor. Wormwood e Ripple Weed Wormwood e erva ondulada são duas ervas usadas por Freya Mikaelson para lançar um poderoso feitiço de localização para encontrar a filha de Klaus em sua casa segura, que tinha sido coberta por magia poderosa. O Wormwood (usado para produzir os efeitos alucinógenos do absinto) é acreditado no folclore e na bruxaria para ser usado para induzir visões e auxiliar na projeção e adivinhação astral, enquanto se acredita que a erva ondulada (ou os bananas) aumenta o efeito de outras ervas nas tradições mágicas e sabedoria. Blue Calamus Blue Calamus (ou melhor, sua raiz) é uma planta conhecida por seu uso como um soro de verdade. É revelado Em Brotherhood of the Damned, que esta planta tem sido usada há séculos na comunidade lobisomem como parte de seu Rito de Divulgação, durante a qual os participantes fumam a raiz da flor Blue Calamus de um cachimbo de paz e unem suas mentes como um para se purificar de seus segredos. Jimson Weed Jimson erva daninha (também conhecida como Stramonium) é um veneno muito poderoso que tem sido usado desde a Idade Média para realizar assassinatos. É um dos venenos mais poderosos fornecidos pela Natureza e tem um efeito devastador sobre o corpo, mas especialmente sobre a psique humana, pois produz delírios e fortes alucinações antes de levar à morte. Em They All Asked For You, Ruben Morris misturou no chá que ele serviu a Rebekah Mikaelson para envenená-la, acreditando que ela era Eva Sinclair (a identidade de seu corpo hospedeiro). No entanto, existe um antídoto, que consiste de feijão serrado e mizule, como afirmou Rebekah, que aprendeu essa informação de sua mãe. De acordo com Katie Em House of the Rising Son, misturando uma gota de erva daninha de Jimson junto com aconite em água quente ou chá pode ser usado para abortar fetos de lobisomem, o que ela explicou a Hayley quando ela estava considerando terminar sua gravidez para sua própria segurança. No herbalismo, Stramonium é uma das plantas mais famosas e usada em todo tipo de feitiço, especialmente em malditos de morte. Nativos americanos como o Algonquin ou o Cherokee usaram esta planta em cerimônias sagradas por suas propriedades alucinógenas. Pomada de Cura Um cataplasma amarelo de mostarda foi criada por Eva misturando várias ervas e óleos em uma argamassa de pedra com um pilão. Foi usado por Eva para desinfectar e curar uma ferida ruim que ela havia sofrido de Klaus Mikaelson, e também ajudou a aliviar a dor. Esta cataplasma foi aplicada diretamente sobre a ferida e, enquanto inicialmente pestaneira em contato, parece ter acabado acalmando a dor da lesão. Dahlia As flores Dahlia são uma variedade de plantas arbustivas e tubérgicas usadas por uma poderosa bruxa do mesmo nome. Em When the Levee Breaks, Dahlia cresce instantaneamente várias videiras para revelar sua presença a Hayley na Enfermaria St. James. Elas cresceram novamente em Ashes to Ashes, em torno do Abattoir. Dahlia mostrou um controle mais fino manipulando uma única videira para picar a mão da bebê Hope para tomar uma gota de seu sangue, então Dahlia poderia se ligar à criança e canalizar seu poder. As dahlias usadas por Dahlia são uma cultivação específica conhecida como Woodland Merinda Dahlias. Nas flores, essas flores representam sonhos, mística, sabedoria oculta, doçura das sombras, transmutação de emoções, que são questões que se alinham bem com a Dahlia, uma feiticeira mágica escura. Solomon's Seal e Snapdragon Em Fire with Fire, a loba anciã, Mary Dumas, ensinou a Hayley o uso de ervas, que ela mesma tinha sido ensinada por uma rainha Voodoo quando as relações entre bruxas, lobisomens e vampiros eram mais pacíficas. Ao queimar uma combinação do selo e do snapdragon de Solomon, é possível detectar o uso da magia. Se as ervas produzem uma fumaça branca, então tudo é claro; uma fumaça negra indica que há um hex no ar, e se a fumaça é vermelha, então há uma magia séria e perigosa a seguir. Muskroot Branco Em Savior, Freya usou o muskroot branco para encantar uma faca de prata para remover a carne infectada de Rebekah com a marca maldita causada por estaca maldita. A erva foi fornecida por Jackson, sugerindo que é uma raiz local que cresce no Bayou e, por essa razão, o lobo se ofereceu para buscá-la. Muskroot branco é uma arraba-base marrom claro, semelhante à raiz de gengibre. Erva de Camuflagem Mágica Em A Streetcar Named Desire, Klaus trouxe Stefan Salvatore para Freya para ajudá-lo com a cicatriz da Espada da Fênix e, embora ela dissesse que não podia remover a cicatriz, ela lhe dava uma pasta especial de camuflagem mágica que mascara o sinal da cicatriz . Ela também lhe disse onde encontrar mais, mas, quando Stefan e Valerie chegaram ao lugar, uma senhora revelou que a erva era extremamente rara e que alguém já a pegava e que não havia mais no mundo. Sandalwood Em Bag of Cobras, foi revelado que Sandalwood é usado em alguns feitiços de Cloaking. Josh menciona que ele podia sentir o cheiro nos túneis onde Marcel estava mantido e acreditava que ele estava coberto porque Davina lhe ensinou o uso de Sandalwood. Galeria Garden Herb2.png|Flor De Erva WeddingFlowerr1.png|Flor do Casamento de Qetsiyah Dahlias1.png|Flor de Dahlia Rose1-0.png|Rosa JeremyHerbs1.png|Armário de Ervas de Jeremy Herbs3.png|Jardim de Ervas Herbs4.png JeremyHerbs2.png TO411-020-Herbs.png|Ervas Secas TO411-131-Freya.png|Sage TO411-133 Freya-Herbs.png Curiosidades * A maioria das plantas descritas aqui são tóxicas e não devem ser ingeridas por qualquer motivo na realidade. Isto é especialmente verdadeiro para Acônito / wolfsbane, que é incrivelmente tóxico e potencialmente letal para humanos e animais. * Embora os escritores estejam baseados em tradições mágicas populares, muitas das qualidades das plantas foram criadas especificamente para o show (por exemplo, a verbena). Outros são completamente falsos e inventados pelos autores para cumprir a trama, como "raiz Kandahar" ou as "ervas mágicas" usadas por Abby Bennett. * Várias bruxas em ambos os shows mostraram conhecimento empírico de ervas: Qetsiyah, Dahlia, Gloria, Abby Bennett, Esther Mikaelson, Lucas Parker, Freya Mikaelson e Bruxas de Nova Orleans como Genevieve. Veja Também Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Objetos